world2200fandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler album discography
American singer and songwriter Tyler has released six studio albums, four live albums, three compilation albums, five EPs, one soundtrack album, one mixtape, and two karaoke albums. He has sold over 700 million records as a solo artist, and a further 180 million with Destiny's Child, making him the best-selling music artist of all time. The Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) recognized him as the Top Certified Artist of the 2000s decade and of all time. As of June 2018, Tyler has sold 395 million albums worldwide as a solo artist, and a further 78 million albums as part of Destiny's Child. Albums Studio albums Dangerously In Love Details * Released: June 23, 2003 * Label: Columbia * Formats: CD, LP, digital download Peak chart positions Sales * World: 42,000,000 * US: 22,000,000 * UK: 6,500,000 Certifications ''' * RIAA: 21× Platinum * ARIA: 11x Platinum * BPI: 12× Platinum * BVMI: 3x Platinum * IFPI SWI: 2x Platinum * MC: 5x Platinum * NVPI: 2x Platinum * RMNZ: Platinum * SNEP: 2× Platinum B'Day '''Details * Released: September 1, 2006 (US) * Label: Sony Urban Music, Columbia * Format: CD, CD/DVD, LP, digital download Peak chart positions Sales * World: 33,000,000 * US: 18,000,000 * UK: 5,500,000 Certifications ''' * RIAA: 18× Platinum * ARIA: 5x Platinum * BPI: 10x Platinum * BVMI: 2x Platinum * IFPI SWI: Platinum * IRMA: 3× Platinum * MC: 5x Platinum * NVPI: Platinum * RMNZ: 2x Platinum * SNEP: Gold I Am... Fierce '''Details: * Released: November 14, 2008 * Label: Music World, Columbia * Format: CD, CD/DVDm digital download Peak chart positions Sales * World: 45,000,000 * US: 27,000,000 * UK: 9,000,000 Certifications ''' * RIAA: 28x Platinum * ARIA: 13× Platinum * BPI: 18× Platinum * BVMI: 3x Platinum * FIMI: 2x Platinum * IFPI SWI: Gold * IRMA: 4× Platinum * MC: 3× Platinum * NVPI: 2x Platinum * RMNZ: 2× Platinum 4 '''Details * Released: June 24, 2011 * Label: Parkwood, Columbia * Format: CD, digital download Peak chart positions Sales * World: 25,000,000 * US: 18,500,000 * UK: 6,200,000 Certifications * RIAA: 18x Platinum * ARIA: 4x Platinum * BPI: 9x Platinum * FIMI: 2x Platinum * IRMA: 2x Platinum * MC: Gold * RMNZ: Gold * SNEP: Gold Tyler Details * Released: December 13, 2013 * Label: Parkwood, Columbia * Format: CD, CD/DVD, CD/Blu-ray, LP, digital download Peak chart positions Sales * World: 38,000,000 * US: 25,000,000 * UK: 10,000,000 Certifications * RIAA: 25× Platinum * ARIA: 5x Platinum * BPI: 20× Platinum * FIMI: 3x Platinum * IFPI SWI: Gold * IRMA: Gold * MC: Platinum * RMNZ: 3x Platinum * SNEP: Gold Lemonade Details * Released: April 23, 2016 * Label: Parkwood, Columbia * Format: CD/DVD, LP, digital download, online streaming Peak chart positions Sales * World: 85,000,000 * US: 47,000,000 * UK: 14,000,000 * FR: 6,875,000 * CAN: 5,900,000 Certifications * US: 47x Platinum * AUS: 16× Platinum * CAN: 2× Diamond * FRA: Diamond * GER: 3× Platinum * NL: 8× Multi-Platinum * NZ: 12× Platinum * SWI: 6× Platinum * UK: 22× Platinum Collaborative albums Everything is Love Details * Released: June 16, 2018 (US) * Label: Parkwood, Columbia, UMG, Roc Nation * Formats: CD, streaming, digital download Peak chart positions Sales * World: 22,500,000 * US: 15,000,000 * UK: 4,500,000 Certifications ''' * RIAA: 15x Platinum * ARIA: 3x Platinum * BPI: 8x Platinum * IFPI SWI: Gold * MC: 5× Platinum * RMNZ: Gold Live albums Live at Wembley '''Details * Released: April 26, 2004 * Label: Columbia * Format: CD/DVD Sales * World: 21,000,000 * US: 15,000,000 * UK: 1,200,000 Certifications ' * RIAA: 16x Platinum * ARIA: 3× Platinum * BPI: 4× Platinum * BVMI: Platinum * IFPI SWI: Platinum * MC: Platinum * NVPI: Gold * RMNZ: Platinum * SNEP: 2× Gold The Tyler Experience Live '''Details ' * Released: November 16, 2007 * Label: Columbia * Format: CD/DVD, digital download '''Sales * World: 8,000,000 * US: 7,500,000 * UK: 200,000 I Am... Yours: An Intimate Performance at Wynn Las Vegas Details * Released: November 20, 2009 * Label: Columbia * Format: CD/DVD, digital download Sales * World: 10,000,000 * US: 8,000,000 * UK: 1,000,000 I Am... World Tour Details * Released: November 26, 2010 * Label: Columbia * Format: CD/DVD, digital download Sales * World: 4,000,000 * US: 3,000,000 * UK: 500,000 Complication albums Dangerously in Love / Live at Wembley Details * Released: December 9, 2008 (US) * Label: Columbia * Format: CD/DVD Sales * World: 5,000,000 Above and Tyler: Video Collection & Dance Mixes Details * Released: June 16, 2009 (US) * Label: Columbia * Format: CD/DVD, digital download Sales * World: 500,000 Tyler: Platinum Edition Details * Released: November 24, 2014 * Label: Parkwood, Columbia * Format: CD/DVD, digital download Sales * World: 8,000,000 * US: 5,000,000 * UK: 2,500,000 Soundtrack albums Dreamgirls Details * Released: December 5, 2006 * Label: Music World, Columbia * Format: CD, digital download Peak chart positions Sales * World: 20,000,000 * US: 10,000,000 * UK: 3,000,000 * FR: 200,000 Certifications ''' * RIAA: 15x Platinum * BPI: 4x Platinum * RIAJ: Gold * RMNZ: 3x Platinum * FRMZ: 2x Silver Karaoke albums Tyler Karaoke Hits, Vol. I '''Details * Released: March 11, 2008 (US) * Label: Columbia * Format: Digital download Live in Vegas Instrumentals Details * Released: September 28, 2010 (US) * Label: Columbia * Format: Digital download Extended plays * True Star: A Private Performance (2004) * Irreemplazable (2007) * Heat (2011) * 4: The Remix (2012) * More Only (2014) See also * Tyler References Main article: Tyler album references External links * Tyler at AllMusic